Learning To Fly
by Drummer-Girl2
Summary: A devastating but necessary decision is made by Detective Constable Tomo Takino. Rocked by fear and guilt the old Tomo dissapears, can her friends, now older and wiser, bring her back.       Rated T at this point...may go up.
1. Why?

_I recently re-read and re-watched Azumanga D, and as usual it was awesome. SO this idea just popped into my head. Will update, but reviews will give me extra motivation! hint hint._

_Flame away if you like...whatevs..._

_It isn't slash...well there will be some later on...but not by the main characters...meh read and you'll find out..._

**Azumanga is not mine, I just borrow it from time to time. Also i make no profit, as if anyone would pay to read this anyway!**

Chapter 1

**_"Takino! Take the shot, NOW!"_**

The bullet that left her gun could not have been any slower. She could see everything the engravings, the smoke as it travelled towards her target. Her stomach churned at the thought of what was going to happen, as this shot was not to wound; it was to kill. She could hear the scream from the woman on the floor as the bullet hit the boy of just seventeen in the chest. Automatic reaction kicked in and she fired another two shots.

Suddenly there was blood on her hands, blood everywhere. She looked up and he was still alive the wounds from his head and chest seeping as he stumbled towards her.

"Why? Why?" He kept repeating the same thing over and over, and her fear level hit the roof as she found she couldn't move. "No!" She cried, "Stay away!" as he came closer and closer and closer and...

"Tomo! Tomo! Wake up, come on Tomo wake up!"

Tomo Takino shot up and reached for her gun on the bed side table. She panicked, it wasn't there. Glancing at the walls she realised this was not her bedroom, but she did know the place.

"Relax Tomo." She heard a familiar voice and a hand was placed on her arm. Tomo looked up to see her best friend Yomi looking at her worried.

"Same dream again." It wasn't a question, Yomi already knew.

"Yeah," Tomo ran a hand through her hair as she moved to sit up, her head hurt like hell and she couldn't quite remember why she was here.

"You rocked up here late, about 1:30am. I think you'd managed to down more alcohol than Yukari this time." Yomi answered her unasked question. That was what it was like between the two. They had known eachother for almost 18 years, they were like sisters.

Flashbacks started to appear and Tomo started to remember what happened the night before. "Sorry Yomi. I sort of, spoiled your night hey..."

There was a knock on the opened door and they both looked towards the man in his mid-twenties standing in the doorway. "Hey Tomo, here I brought you some tea." He brought the two cups over handing one to Tomo before the other to Yomi and giving the latter a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Akito, I'm sorry I _interrupted _last night." Tomo gave a wicked smile.

Akito gave a sheepish grin "It's okay No probs."

Yomi gave her a look and Akito just laughed as he left the two. Suddenly Yomi was serious again as she gave Tomo a look of concern.

"Tomo, you need to see the psychiatrist again, it's been three months."

"I've been meaning to tell you that Akito needs a haircut."

" No he doesn't, I like it. Don't change the subject, we're all worried about you."

They both glanced towards a photo on the wall. It was of all of them back at school in their final year.

"Yomi i don't need to hear this from you, so what i had a bit too much to drink and a bad dream, big deal." Tomo was on the defense.

"Tomo... it's almost every night. Look..." Yomi looked her straight in the eye.

"It wasn't your fault. You had no choice, you did the right thing. He would have killed her and the others."

Tomo looked away, she knew Yomi was right, but the other girl hadn't seen those eyes, that moment. She hadn't killed someone, she didn't have blood on her hands.

"He was just seventeen...he was the same age..." Tomo trailed off

"You need to talk to someone." Yomi started,

"And what Yomi, get analysed by some shrink who thinks he's better than me? Been there done that, I don't want time off, I don't want to think about it. What time is it anyway, I've gotta go to work." Tomo started to get up and get dressed.

"Tomo it's your day off today, it's the second friday of the month. Look Akito and I have gotta go, he's uh...meeting my mother. So your welcome to eat me out of house and home as you always do." Yomi followed as Tomo headed towards the kitchen.

A typical Tomo Takino smile suddenly appeared. "No worries! Seeing as you'll be single by the end of the day, you wont be needing this food anyway 'Tearful Little Diet Girl'."

"Idiot, when you break up with someone all you do is eat. Anyway I will not be single, it will go absolutely fine! It will, cause I'll do my best!"

"Whatever Yomi, i'll buy some choc chip ice cream for you."

"Like you can talk anyway with your track record!"

Yomi wasn't wrong, Tomo had never really had a serious relationship in her life. She was no virgin, as Kagura and Yomi had spent many a time 'reminding' her, but she certainly had never fallen in love. Plus since joining the force she never had any time anyway. In fact she never really had time for anyone lately. It had been 2 years since they had all been together, and bar Yomi and Kagura who lived near, she hadn't seen anyone for months.

"Meh, whatevs..." Tomo starting looking in the fridge.

"Yomi, are you ready to go? We're going to be late." Akito appeared

"Yeah honey, i'll be two minutes. Meet you at the car."

"Ooooooooh honey." Tomo teased

"What are we? In grade school now? Look I'll see you later, just think about what I said earlier ok?"

"I'm fine Yomi."

"How many more bad nights until you figure out your not?"

_sooooo that's chapter one it's short but whatevs...lemme know what ya think eh!_


	2. Do they ever go away, the nightmares?

Disclaimer - characters are not mine...duh

CHAP 2

"Okay on the count of three! One, Two, THREE!"

Tomo watched on from the side of the pool as the young students began treading water. She smiled as one girl who was late jumped in the water nearly knocking out one of her fellow students. Tomo was pretty sure she liked the kid already.

"Hmmm now, who does that remind you of Tomo?" a voice questioned next to her.

"Oh come on Nyamo! The great Tomo Takino would have bombed, not just pin dropped!" She mocked hurt at her former PE teacher.

"That is true, and you would have been another 10 minutes later as well." Minamo Kurosawa winked.

"How is she doing out there?" Tomo inquired about the young student teacher out there with the kids.

"Oh, they love her. I think Kagura's become more popular than myself, plus with her tuition the kids are becoming better swimmers than ever. We've got a real chance of winning the champs this year. Plus who knew the literature department would gain such an asset." Minamo paused for a second

"But you know, sometimes I think its hard for her. She was so close and then... well it looks like she's finishing up. I'll leave you two to it. It's good to see you Tomo, you guys should visit more often. Yukari would love to see you as well." Minamo waved as she walked off.

"Alright everyone! That's it for today, see you tomorrow!" Kagura smiled as the kids poured out of the pool one by one. Tomo walked over to Kagura's towel and picked up the walking stick.

If anyone had it bad after high school it was Kagura. She had continued her swimming through college, found a passion for reading and had done incredibly well. National champion and had represented her country at the world champs getting a bronze medal. She was a national hero and primed for an Olympic victory. Then disaster had struck 2 years ago in a terrible car accident. A drunk driver had slammed into her car, killing her team mate and boyfriend. Kagura had been in a coma for a week, her left leg barely saved. It was the last time they were all together.

Tomo held a hand out as Kagura struggled to get herself out of the pool, Kagura gratefully accepted it. Tomo handed her the walking stick as she steadied and gave herself a wipedown before hanging the towel over her shoulder and giving Tomo a hug.

"Hey wildcat it's been a while. What's up?"

"You got time for a chat?" Tomo smiled a small smile. Kagura looked at the smaller woman up and down. Tomo looked thinner than usual and tired. Things were obviously not okay, unlike what she tried to convince. Kagura smiled back.

"Sure, coffee at mine?"

"Yeah, but i'm driving!"

...

"Oh my god! Do you remember when Osaka asked you if you were gay!" Tomo was almost crying with laughter on the couch as they reverted back to childhood memories. Kagura just shook her head.

"Uh yeah...how could I forget" her voice was laced with sarcasm. "I mean seriously just cause I had short hair and did sport...really..."

"Yeah but how funny was it, like in front of everyone! Totally Osaka! And who would have thought that Karoin would be the one."

"Yeah I know, although it made her behaivour towards Sakaki so much more understandable. That Osaka was and is still so weird! Well at least i finally got a date out of it, I'd had a crush on Inoue for ages! Speaking of Osaka check that out." Kagura pointed to a painting on her apartment wall, Tomo went over to it and looked puzzled trying to figure out what the aluminium foil and charcoal meant. Kagura brought the two coffee cups one at a time, unable to carry both while using her walking stick.

"Um...what is it?" Tomo turned and asked as Kagura got comfortable on the couch.

"I have absolutely no idea. But it is from my friend so i'll treasure it always... but yeah, that girl is seriously fucked up!"

"Is she still in Hokkaido?"

"Yeah still painting her way around the town, do you get her emails speaking about all the food? I think Yukari almost had a brain hemorrhage, she was so jealous."

"Ha that's our Yukari, always on about food." Tomo laughed taking a sip of her coffee. Kagura suddenly gave her a concerned look. Tomo gave her a puzzled look.

"Tomo you look exhausted, are you going ok? Look...Yomi gave me a heads up about whats going on, you need to talk to someone about what happened properly. I know that more than anything"

"That Yomi! Can't she keep her mouth shut for once? I don't need any help."

"Tomo she cares about you! She's your best friend, we all care about you."

They were quite for a while until Tomo broke the ice.

"Do they ever go away? The nightmares?"

Kagura gave her a pained smile.

"No, not quite... but it gets better. I promise Tomo, it gets better."


	3. Desk duty?

Chapter 3 WOOT!

As usual Azu is not mine no matter how much i wish! I just borrow it time to time.

...

"So Yamamoto, you still believe she is experiencing difficulty?"

The Superintendent eyed his protege Detective Senior Sergeant Yuu Yamamoto carefully. Tall, clean-cut and the epitome of professional, Yamamoto was the essence of cool calm and collected. A wife who worked as a nurse and 2 kids, Yamamoto was one of the most respected squad leaders. He would be the chief of police one day and had an eye for talent.

However, Superintendent Fukazawa was hesistant to pull one of his best detectives out of the field, although he respected Yamamoto judgement skills and never took them lightly.

"She made the right decision Sergeant, why would we punish her for that?"

"Sir, it is not the incident that I am concerned with. Takino does not seem to be coping, she is becoming erratic and making bad judgements. She needed to be restrained during a routine interrogation recently. She is a fine detective, we all know that, however I also know what she is going through and I believe she needs time away from the field. I also think we need to make her counselling mandatory. She only attended the three sessions and has not gone back. Misako was and is still concerned with Takino's state of mind, I am worried that she will make a mistake that could hurt her career or worse. I don't want to see a promising detective lose her way."

Superintendent Fukazawa looked over Tomo's file. Tomo was a fine cop, scouted during her university years, to finish her degree whilst being a probationary constable in the force. She had a proven talent for investigation cracking a major drug case whilst still in uniform. She had impressed many of his fellow officers including Yamamoto himself, and he headhunted her for fast track to the major case squad as a detective by the tender age of 23. While she could be hotheaded and occasionally mouthed off, Tomo Takino was a proven asset to the force. A year later her record was unblemished, the one fatality being proven necessary.

"Are you sure this is the way to go Yamamoto? Takino will not take it all that well."

"Yes Sir, i believe this is the right thing. She needs to come to peace with what happened, before she let's it consume her. Ms Shibuya is happy to help, she has made room in her schedual for Takino."

"Okay Sergeant, do what you need to do. Please tell Misako Shibuya to keep me updated on Takino's progress"

...

...

"Desk duty?"

Tomo looked at her superior officer in disbelief. She was the best detective in the squad and they were benching her.

"Sir, with due respect, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Takino, you're behaviour in that interrogation room was completely irresponsible, what happens if you make that sort of judgement out in the field? You will be on paperwork until Misako is happy with where your head is at." Yamamoto looked up from his desk, his small frames reflecting the light.

"What would she know? Sir I am fine!"

"No detective, you're not! I've seen this before with other offices, including myself! Do you want your career set back 10 years or worse, because of a stupid decision? And anyway this entire squad is behind on these, someone has got to do it."

"But Sir..."

"Takino enough! My decision is final. Until your head is right, this is your job for the next month."

Yamamoto handed Tomo three files bursting at the edges. Tomo resigned to losing the battle and picked up the files, her eyes filled with anger.

"Sir." She acknowledged Yamamoto blankly and went to the door.

"Tomo, I am only doing this because I care."

"Whatever..."

...

...

"I'm over this crap." Tomo muttered to herself as she slammed her pen on her desk. The phone and email records she was going through were less interesting than watching paint dry. Her usual partner Detective Senior Constable Jun Watanabe put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him.

"Relax Tomo, what your doing is really important to the case. Someone has to do it." Jun said, not realising exactly what he was saying. A couple of other detectives in the room picked up on Tomo's tense reaction.

Jun Watanabe was an ok cop, but he had no social smarts whatsover, and Tomo being in the mood she was, did not want to hear it.

"Jun, just shut up please. I do not need to be patronised." Tomo seethed as she got up from the desk. "You know what? I've had it, you can go through your own damn phone records!"

Tomo grabbed her coat and bag and stormed off. Her anger radiating as she moved through the corridor towards the carpark, she passed a group of people in casual clothes laughing over something. As she passed them she heard a bunch of "ooohhhhhhhhs" in her direction, and then a voice that she recognised.

"Jesus Takino, what's up your ass? Those homicide wankers think their such hot shit." A rough male voice came from behind her, followed by laughs from the others.

Tomo whirled around, eyes flashing with rage.

"Shut the fuck up Kenji! I don't need your shit today, seriously just fuck off." She whirled back around and kept walking.

By the time she got to the door of her car she could barely see, the tears of frustration blurring her eyes. She fumbled with her keys to get the door open. Crying out she threw the keys on the ground and swore at them.

"Whoa, what'd they ever do to you?" Kenji Nakamura asked casually, pulling the cigarrette from behind his ear, as though he hadn't noticed how upset Tomo was. "Maybe if you used the right key, they might work." sarcasm laced his voice as he lit up and put his lighter back in his jeans pocket. "Whatever..." Tomo responded.

He opened the door and Tomo held her hand out for the keys. Kenji just shook his head as he blew out the smoke towards her.

"You're in no state to drive Takino, I'm driving."

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're acting like a bitch PMSing like nothing else and I'm just looking after the good citizens of our city."

"Fuck you Kenji, give me the keys." Tomo moved up so they were just inches from eachother. He was only slightly taller than her so they were pretty much eye to eye.

"No, get in the passenger seat. I'm serious Tomo." Calling her by her given name seemed to shake her slightly, Tomo sighed and moved towards the other side of the car. "Do you remember the way?" She asked wearily

"I've driven you home before Takino..." the everlasting Kenji sarcasm returning as they sat down in the car.

"In more ways than one." He winked at her, she just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, moron."

...

ok whaddya think guys?


	4. Drunken Behaviour

**_Chapter 4 is here!_**

**_Okay so i know the other girls haven't made much of an appearence, but they're coming so don't worry! The big incident is coming up soon to bring them all together again :D_**

**_But we have scene and character setting still to go...so hopefully you enjoy!_**

**_As usual, Azumanga is not mine blah blah blah..._**

"Bloody hell! You drive worse than Yukari, did you want to get us killed?" Tomo commented as Kenji pulled up outside her apartment.

"Drive worse than who?"

"My old teacher, never mind." Tomo grabbed the keys off Kenji and they both got out of the car. She immediately moved towards her front door.

"You not going to invite me in?" Kenji asked.

"What's the point?" She replied not looking back. "You invite yourself in anyway."

Once they got inside Tomo immediately went upstairs to have a shower. She didn't need to offer permission for anything, Kenji would just take it anyway and made himself at home. It was almost routine, they both knew what would happen as it would happen everytime.

Tomo felt the hot water on her back as she thought things through. _Every time... _she thought. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but he had some sort of pull on her and she had an idea that she had a pull on him as well. Whenever either of them had a bad day or Kenji was sick of whatever pretty young thing he had on his arm, this would happen. And every time she said it was a bad idea she'd let it happen anyway.

Kenji Nakamara was a 28 year old undercover detective working with narcotics. She remembered the first time she met him she had infact arrested him. He had been a complete arse and she was tearing him a new one in the interrogation room before her superior had come in and informed her of his real allegiance. Embarrassed she yelled at him asking why he didn't say anything. He just smiled that sarcasm laced smile of his and commented on her cuffing technique. He spent the next three months annoying the crap out of her until she finally snapped in the carpark.

...

_"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She yelled at him at the top of her lungs. _

_"This." He simply replied._

_Suddenly his lips were on hers and she felt as if she had suddenly caught fire. Her brain told her this was ridiculous but her body responded wanting more. She finally managed to pull away and looked at him in shock. _

_"This is a bad idea." Tomo said unconvincingly. "No it isn't." Kenji replied his eyes challenging her to leave, and he moved back toward her pinning her to his car. That seemed to be enough for her because this time Tomo pulled him towards her, continuing where they left off, Kenji reaching around her to open the back door of the car. They didn't even make it out of the carpark that night._

_..._

Snapping back to reality she got dressed and went back downstairs, noticing Kenji's leather jacket hanging on the end of the stairs. The TV was on and she saw a bag of chips and a ready made straight whiskey next to the bottle for her on the coffee table.

"Who's playing?" Tomo asked as she sat down, and took a sip of her drink.

"The Giants."

"Meh. what a shit team. You and Chiyo-chan are both dreamers thinking they'll ever win."

"Whatever." He dismissed her. "You want to talk about it?" Not taking his eyes off the television.

"Not to you."

"Good. Then drink more." He doubled her glass and refilled his own.

"So does alchohol sort all your problems then?"

"Course it does, and you can't talk."

She didn't argue that. He was right, just as Yomi said as well. She would drink to try and keep the nightmares away. Not that it worked that often.

They watched the game in silence, the bottle of whiskey steadily becoming emptier. By the time the game finished, they had managed to finish the bottle. By this time Tomo could feel the warmth and her vision had become slightly blurred.

"Ha! Guess what? You lost again!" She laughed at him, punching him in the arm as he drained the last of his glass.

"Loser team, loser team!" She chanted

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him before Tomo's phone suddenly rang. She stumbled off him and headed towards the kitchen to take the call.

"Hello?" She slightly slurred her greeting.

"Tomo it's Kagura. Wait are you drunk?"

"Shut up Kagura, what is it?" Tomo snapped back.

"Chiyo got that placement at the hospital! She's back next week. Can't believe how long it's been hey?"

Silence

"Tomo are you listening to me? How much have you had."

"What? Yeah yeah, nah cool."

"Look we're organising lunch with everyone. Sakaki and Osaka are coming down. Look i'll call you tomorrow, when your sober."

"Yep, ok, whatever."

She heard Kagura sigh on the phone before she hung up. She turned around and there he was, he moved towards her.

"Is it going to be like this everytime?" She asked him, not sure of why she asked.

Kenji just shrugged as he pulled her shirt over her head. "What do you want Takino, me to marry you? A _relationship_?" He pulled his own shirt off and dumped it, eyeing her suspiciously. Tomo gave him a look as she took his hand and led him upstairs.

"With you? God no."


	5. Flashbacks

Flashbacks

Tomo stared aimlessly out the window to the city, and wondered how much longer she would be forced to sit through what she believed was a complete waste of time.

"Right then, that's it for today, it's 5:30pm. You're free to go." Misako sighed as she gestured towards the door of her office. Tomo couldn't get up any quicker, it was like being in detention, they had sat there silent for an hour like they had in pretty much every other session.

"Thanks for another thrilling hour." Tomo couldn't help herself, as she made her way to the door.

"Tomo, you do realise that you won't be back out into the field unless you make some progress here."

"When will you guys get that I don't need any help. I am fine!"

"No your not."

"How would you know?" Tomo demanded, how would she know how she was feeling.

"I know you're suffering from nightmares, I see it everytime I mention dreams or similiar. This is something that you'll eventually need to confront."

"No, I just need to get back out there."

"And do what? Make some stupid decision that costs lives?"

"I'VE ALREADY TAKEN ONE!" Tomo pretty much screamed before storming off.

Misako knew she had hit something, Tomo completely blamed herself for the boys death and until she could come to truly see that she made a right and unavoidable choice, she would forever be stuck in this turmoil.

The Superintendent and Yamamato walked in not long after as Misako was taking notes. "Ah Ms Shibuya, how is young Takino progressing?" The Superintendent asked intently.

"I'm sorry Sir but I'm not making much progress, she is refusing to confront what happened and until she can do that I cannot trust her judgement out in the field."

"So continued desk duty?" Yamamato asked

"Yes, I know its a strain but I feel as though something has to give before she'll start assessing herself. I think it is a matter of time."

"We will give her all the time she needs."

...

Tomo stood in front of the mirror and looked herself up and down. She could see that she had lost a bit of weight and looked tired. Shaking it off she tried to decide what to wear, eventually settling on a nice black halter and her good jeans. Brushing her hair quickly she grabbed her pair of sunglasses her "cop glasses" as she liked to refer to them and headed out. Today was going to be a good day she decided, she didn't want anything to spoil Chiyo-chan's homecoming. She could hardly believe that Chiyo who was all of nineteen, had become a surgeon. Well almost couldn't believe, the girl was a smart-ass prodigy so being a rich-ass doctor was to be expected she chuckled to herself. That or some rich lawyer like Akito, Yomi's boyfriend, was. He grew up in a similiar mansion to Chiyo, as Tomo had seen pictures from Yomi of his parents house. Yomi had messaged her earlier to say that she had some big news to share at the lunch they had organised for Chiyo.

Tomo got out of her car and looked up at the restaurant on the second floor.

"Holy Crap" Tomo muttered and heard a familiar voice behind her say the exact same thing and turned to see her former teachers Yukari and Minamo smiling at her.

"Hey hey Nyamo, Yukari." She smiled back.

"Hey kiddo, you're looking well." Yukari remarked

"Yeah, glad i picked the good jeans though." Tomo replied, pointing back at the restaurant.

"This reminds me of that time you took me to that hotel bar and I had my casual clothes on, I felt like such an idiot." Minamo remembered.

"Well at least if we meet any cute guys Nyamo, you've gone all out." Yukari remarked

"Gone all out?" Minamo looked at her dress, "and I'm married remember! Or have you forgotten being maid of honour already? Oh wait yeah you probably have seeing how much you had to drink." Minamo darkly muttered, while Yukari just smirked. Tomo laughed remembering Minamo's beautiful wedding and how Yukari almost ruined it with her drunken speech. It was hilarious, but Tomo still thought it was remarkable that Minamo's husband had stuck around after the information made public that night.

"Well everyone should be in by now, as usual Yukari here was running late." Minamo sighed as she moved inside.

"Hey," Yukari placed a hand on Tomo's shoulder.

Tomo stopped following and turned around to Yukari, and noticed Yukari seemed unusually unsure of herself.

"Look, Tomo, I never got a chance to thank you properly."

Tomo gulped, she didn't want to remember that day, not today.

"It's fine," Tomo rushed turning back around.

"Please Tomo, seriously. Thank you...you saved my life that day."

She couldn't stop it, she had tried to block them but her eyes were suddenly filled with visions of that day.

_"Quick upstairs! You two, down the hall! Takino with me!" Yamamato barked his orders, he turned to Tomo. "You know this place yeah?" _

_"Yes this is my old school." _

_"Class 3, Ms Yukari Tanazaki and several students are being held hostage by a seventeen year old male. You know your way around, get in there and get them out. I'll be on the line the whole time giving you information as i get it."_

_"Yes sir!"_

_Tomo rushed towards the classroom she knew so well, her mind racing at what could happen to her favourite teacher. As she sped up the stairs she wasn't sure what she would find. Once she got to the top floor she slowed down and covertly made her way to the classroom door. She could hear a boy screaming._

_"GET AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

_She pushed the door slightly open and peeked inside. She saw Yukari in a corner the boy holding a gun to her temple. Tomo looked around and saw one student shot and bleeding on the ground wimpering. She saw another holding her arm and could see blood seeping through her hand. She had to get them out now. She heard the boys name through her earpiece._

_"Sato!" She called out the boys name,_

_'WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT! GO AWAY!" The boy yelled frantically. _

_"My name is Tomo Takino, I'm a police officer, i'm here to help."_

_"NO! GO AWAY! YOU CAN'T HELP US! THEY'RE COMING!"_

_"Tomo he is a schizophrenic." She heard through her earpiece. _

_"I know Sato! I'm here to help you get away from them, but to do that you have to let the others go!" _

_"NO! THEY'LL TAKE ME IF I LET THEM GO!"_

_"No they won't I'm here to protect you! I'm coming in Sato." _

_Tomo pushed the door open slightly and moved inside holding her gun toward him. She looked straight into his eyes. He pointed his gun at her. She could see he was scared and not in his right mind. _

_"Sato, it is ok. I can help you, but you have to let them go."_

_"Fine! But she stays!" He put the gun back towards Yukari's head. _

_"Go." Tomo spoke to the students and they all hurried out. _

_"Sato you have to let her go. I will protect you."_

_He looked at her not convinced._

_"I don't believe you! How can you stop them, if I don't sacrifice her they'll kill me!" _

_"No they wont, I know how to stop them. Please let me help"_

_The boy started to move his gun away from Yukari and Tomo could see him loosening his grip on the woman. _

_"Yes that's it Sato."_

_Suddenly a shot rang out, Tomo looked out the window and saw a sniper, but he had missed. Sato immediately stiffened and pointed the gun back at Yukari's head. Tomo knew she had lost him. _

_"NO YOU LIED! NOW SHE DIES!"_

_"No Wait!" Tomo called out hesitating not pulling the trigger, something was stopping her. She felt she had betrayed him. _

_"IT'S YOU!" The boy turned to gun onto Tomo._

_"Takino! Take the shot! NOW!" _

_She watched him fall to the floor, three bullets lodged in his chest. Suddenly they were surrounded by SWAT members. She felt hands guiding her away from the scene, and for some reason tears on her cheeks. _

"Tomo are you ok?"

Tomo jumped and whipped around.

"Whoa! Calm down." Yukari placed a hand on Tomo's arm and looked very concerned.

Tomo shook her off.

"I'm fine... Let's go, Chiyo and the others will be waiting."


	6. Marriage

Marriage?

Tomo walked into the restaraunt with Yukari and soon found the group she was looking for. As she walked over something seemed to be wrong, as everyone seemed to be looking at Osaka weirdly. Tomo thought nothing of it initially until she got closer enough to the table and noticed Osaka's hand in Kaorin's.

"No way!" Tomo burst out laughing. "Osaka and Kaorin?"

Yukari just looked at the happy two and shook her head smiling. "Well guess you're off the hook Sakaki." Sakaki went ruby red as the attention focused on her. "I'm very happy for you both." the relief evident in Sakaki's voice.

"I suppose it was fate ya know..." Osaka said dreamily and started to recount the story of how her and Kaorin reconnected up in Hokkaido. Tomo took a seat between Kagura and Chyio.

"Hey Wildcat! Long time no see!" Chyio beamed her hair out and long, no longer tied up in her old trademark pigtails. Tomo gave her old friend a hug "Hey prodigy, good to have you back. My god look at you, you're even taller than me now."

"Yep no more short jokes from you! God Tomo you're looking so thin, eat something! Also you definitely need more sleep. you're eyes are so dull." Chyio started to fill Tomo's plate

"Thanks Chyio." Tomo replied with sarcasm. Kagura chuckled next to her "She is a doctor you know."

Chyio just ignored her and continued to pile food onto Tomo's plate, returning her attention to Osaka and Kaorin.

"And like the sky was just amazing ya know. Like the old days up at Chyio's holiday home. and Kaorin just looked so beatiful like a maiden or something and one thing led to another and..." Kaorin blushed. "It was beautiful" she smiled at Osaka

"Okay that's enough details for me. I'm very happy for you both. Now for some real gossip. Kimura got what he wanted, an all girls school."

Silence hit the table. Sakaki looked as though she was going to be sick, Kagura wasn't sure whether she should laugh or not. Chyio and the rest looked positively horrified.

"I'm kidding, he was totally fired!" A sigh of relief breezed through the restaraunt.

The table was definitely the loudest in the restaraunt as old school stories were told and laughter would erupt more often than not.

"Oh my god! Remember when Kimura was in the suit. Scarred for life hey Sakaki!" Kagura chuckled.

"Don't remind me." Sakaki smiled and Yomi started to get up beside her. Clinking her fork on her glass, the table quitened down ready for an announcement.

...

...

Kenji looked at his phone identifying the caller. Tomo Takino flashed up on his screen leaving a message.

"Right boys and girls I'm off." Kenji grabbed his jacket and waved off the collective 'awwwww' from the girls in the club.

"Comon girls, there's plenty of meat in the club tonight." He smirked. "But Kenji it's only 11!" one of the blondes seductively replied.

"Got the day job you know." and he made his exit from the club. "You're getting soft Kenji! Whoever she is, she's got you bad." he heard one of his mates yell back and he turned and gave him the finger and a sarcastic look. The group just laughed and turned their attention back to eachother. Pulling out his phone he checked the message already having an idea of what it would say. Tomo only messaged him for one thing. He read the message..

_My place. Now._

Kenji chuckled, shut his phone and signalled for a taxi.

When he got to her place and knocked on the door he could hear something break. He heard footsteps and the door flung open revealing a flustered and angry Tomo.

"Whoa Takino, what's up?" Tomo didn't reply instead grabbing his arm and forcing him inside. The apartment was dark and it was only seconds before he felt her lips on his. While he initially responded he felt that something was different. Pulling back he looked around her apartment and noticed that it was a mess. Things had been thrown, broken and flung around the room.

"Tomo what the hell?" Looking down at her he saw something that made his heart jolt.

Pain. True pain was showing in her eyes. Tomo had always been blank, he'd never been able to truly read her. But tonight her walls were down and he could see right through her.

"Please don't ask. Just help. Help me forget, just for a while." She moved back toward him in the dark, he gave her a concerned look but she just placed a finger on his lips.

"Not now, not yet."

He was suprised at what he was feeling. He hated to think about it but seeing her upset did something to him that he wasn't used too. He wanted the old Tomo back, the cool calm and collected Tomo who could break your neck for looking at her the wrong way. Not this one looking at him with desperation. Kenji resigned his questioning and gave her what he thought she wanted. But she was hungrier than usual, more forceful so he upped the anti, kissing her harder before moving down to her neck. She responded automatically moving her hands down to work with his belt. He hit a sweet spot and a moan escaped from her mouth causing him to lose control.

"Shit Tomo..." he allowed as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his, carrying her to the bed.

... ...

Kenji watched as Tomo slept beside him, confused as to why he was still there. If it were anyone else he would be gone, and that was the way he liked it. But Tomo, she was different. At first he thought he just wanted her as another notch on the belt and after a long time of pestering he got what he wanted. However after that first night after the carpark he wanted more. He'd slept with plenty of women, and all of them were pretty much one night stands. He realised that he had slept with Tomo more than any other girl. This was as close to a relationship as he had gotten and although he knew this idea of a realtionship was warped, it freaked him out. He traced circles on her back and followed the pattern of her spine. Tomo woke up and shifted to face him.

"You're still here?" She asked suprised. as she had never woken up to him before, only an empty bed.

He simply shrugged, "So?"

"You don't stay over...ever" Tomo pointed out

"You don't destroy your apartment...ever" Kenji retorted. "What's going on Tomo?"

Tomo was taken aback, Kenji very rarely used her first name and only in cases where he seemed geuninely concerned which was also rare. She turned away and sighed

"Yomi's getting married, and moving away. She's leaving me... they've all left me."

Kenji suprised the both of them when he snaked an arm around her and pulled her back to his chest. Keeping his arm wrapped firmly around her, he kissed her temple and whispered an order to sleep.

**Wow finally updated! Basically I work in retail and we just had xmas and new year, so no time to do anything but work. But now that's over i can update more often. YAY! Still plenty more to come people. Reviews are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And the story continues, 2000 years later lol. If anyones still reading this, hope you enjoy!**

Tomo half listened to the noise of the shower upstairs as she picked up the broken glass from the floor. She swept up the last bits with a dustpan and brush and threw them in the bin. She heard the shower cease, as she picked up the picture frame that had fallen down from the force of the glass that she had thrown against the wall the night before. She sighed as she gazed at the picture of herself and Yomi, taken after they had attended her graduation from the police academy. She remembered Yomi saying how proud she was.

"_You did it!" _

_Yomi beamed as she held out her hands and pulled Tomo into a hug. "Aww thanks Yomi, but you seemed to say that with a bit of surprise." Tomo joked. Yomi gave a sarcastic smile back. "Yes well, you don't have the biggest attention span. Three years of hard work, I am surprised." _

"_If I remember correctly I was accepted to University before you." Both girls laughed at the light hearted ribbing. Tomo went over and hugged her father, "Not bad for a Takino, hey Dad." _

"_Not bad at all!" He laughed, as he picked his daughter up off the ground. Placing her back down, he pointed over to the fountain outside the front steps of the building. _

"_Alright you two, over there, I want a great photo." _

_Yomi and Tomo went over and posed. Arms around each other's shoulders, they beamed for the picture. Tomo of course posing with her trademark V after and finally she placed her graduation cap on Yomi, and kissed her on the cheek for the third. _

She smiled a small smile and sighed. Placing it back on the wall she heard Kenji coming down the stairs and looked up at him.

"Hey." He stated, unsure of himself and he stopped on the third last step. Tomo could almost feel the weirdness of the situation.

"Hey." She replied the same uncertainty surrounding her. "Have you seen…?" He asked breaking the silence as he stepped down the last stairs.

"Your jacket?" she asked interrupting him as she picked the jacket up from the couch.

"Yeah." he came over to her. She handed it to him, hands brushing, the silence thickening.

"You work today?" He asked. "Night shift, fun times running the dispatch."

"I'll expect to be given the run around then." He smirked, eliciting one back.

"What?" she asked, as continued to stare.

"I don't know." He replied honestly, cupping her cheek and bringing his lips to hers for the barest of moments. He turned and headed to the door.

"Kenji?"

"I'll see you later, Takino." He smiled back at her before heading out the door.

Tomo couldn't quite process what had happened. She'd never been in that situation before, guys didn't hang around for her and certainly not guys like Kenji. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, it was Sakaki.

_Up for lunch? _

…

_Sure. Tommy's?_

…

_Sound's good. Meet you at 12:30._

Good a distraction, she thought. She needed to get her mind off this new 'thing' that was being created between her and Kenji. It wasn't like him, and it wasn't like her and she wasn't sure whether she'd be able to handle the situation.

…

Tomo walked up to the small noodle bar and smiled as Sakaki looked up from her phone to greet her.

"Hey Tomo," Sakaki pulled her friend into a hug.

"Sakaki, I swear you're getting even taller!" Tomo joked.

"Maybe," she paused as they headed inside, "or you could be getting shorter." She shot back. They both laughed and grabbed a table.

They both liked the place, it was small and out of the way. It was run by the chef and his wife, and often only the two would need to be working, apart from on Friday and Saturday nights when they would have their children help out. They would often go to it during their university days when Sakaki still lived in the area. How often they used to go was proven when the wife came to the table to take their order.

"Tomo! What a nice surprise, you haven't been round here a few months, and by the looks of you, you haven't eaten for months! And my god, is that you Sakaki? I haven't seen you for years." She beamed at the two younger women and returned the favour.

"Hey Ayaka! I know I know I haven't been round. Been busy you know." Tomo sighed.

"Well I'll get you two the usual." Ayaka smiled, not needing to write down anything.

"You remember?" Sakaki asked surprised. "Of course," Ayaka pointed at her temple, "the classic Ramen and a coke for young Tomo here, and if I remember correctly, Yakisoba and a green tea for you?"

"Spot on, I should never have doubted you." Sakaki laughed. Ayaka turned and walked to the kitchen, and Sakaki leant back in her chair.

"How've you been Wildcat? We didn't get a chance to talk properly yesterday, and I've got to head back tomorrow."

"Already?" Tomo asked "You've only just got here!"

"Yeah I know, unfortunately the Zoo's got me up for some operations so it was only a fly in fly out for me."

"Too bad, but a vet's got to do what a vet's got to do I guess. How's Okinawa, I can't believe you get to live in Okinawa. I want to live in Okinawa" Tomo mumbled getting off track. "Oh! Isao! How is that lovely Isao of yours, is he looking after Maya?" Tomo asked cheekily.

"Isao is fine. Okinawa is fine, and Maya is his usual adorable self." Sakaki smiled.

"Nice." Tomo smiled back as Ayaka came back with the food, placing it down in front of each of them.

"Looks amazing as ever. Thanks Ayaka!" Sakaki wound her noodles around her chopsticks and looked up at Tomo, the slightest of concern in her eyes.

"So I'll ask again, how are you Tomo?" she asked as she started eat.

Tomo took a sip of her coke. "Who was it? Chiyo, Yomi? No Kagura put you up to this." She smiled sarcastically.

"It was Chiyo. Now answer the question." Sakaki retorted.

Tomo shoved some noodles in her mouth, and chewed as she tried to think of an answer.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. She wasn't sure why, but she could always talk to Sakaki. Chiyo used words she didn't understand, Yomi, while her best friend, she found she didn't want to burden. Although she was pretty sure she did that anyway, she just couldn't talk to her. Kagura, well, she just felt inadequate. Her problems seemed so insignificant, compared to her friend's.

"You know, I see a therapist." Sakaki stated, wiping her mouth with her serviette.

Tomo looked up, slightly surprised. She hadn't known.

"Yes, for my anxiety issues. I've been seeing one for years. They do help." She nodded, emphasising the last words. Tomo nodded slowly. Thinking about it, it made sense. Sakaki had become so much more relaxed over the years recently. She no longer worried about so much, or get as scared as she used to.

"I just… don't get how it's going to help. They just sit there, waiting and asking stupid questions"

"You'd be surprised. I used to think the same thing. Now I kind of understand why they ask those questions. I realised a lot of stuff about myself, about home, heaps of stuff."

"Probably doesn't help that I don't answer them hey." Tomo joked. "Can't she just give me meds and be done with it."

"Well I do take medication, but not everything can be fixed like that Tomo." Sakaki smiled sympathetically.

Tomo rolled her eyes and sighed before shoving some more noodles in her mouth. Sakaki shook her head and laughed.

…

Misako Shibuya checked out her latest nail job at her desk. It had been a quiet day and she was halfway through packing up when she heard a knock at the door. Before she could answer, Tomo Takino came bustling in.

"You busy?" She asked. Misako looked around; she most certainly was not busy.

"Uh, yes I'm in the middle of something actually." Tomo looked at the packed up desk.

"Really?" Tomo questioned

"Hmm mm, you'll just have to wait."

"But,"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, you know that."

"Then wait outside, until I'm ready." Misako

Tomo grumbled and headed outside.

_Now she decides to show up. _Misako thought as she unpacked her notebook and pen. She opened a card game on the computer and played a few rounds before she felt that enough time had passed to let Tomo back in.

She opened the door and nodded at Tomo who was sitting on a chair outside, twiddling her fingers.

"About time." Tomo remarked.

"The world doesn't revolve around you Tomo." Misako sat back down at her desk and nodded at the couch for Tomo to sit. Tomo obliged and sat down, silence enveloping the room as usual.

After a while Misako got fed up. "Why are you here?"

"Because you told me to and get off this stupid desk duty."

"Well in that case the door's there." She pointed at it. Tomo sighed, "Because a friend said some things today that made some sense, ok?"

Misako looked at her properly, she looked different.

"What do you want to chat about?" Misako asked, hands clasping together on the desk. Tomo shrugged. "It doesn't work that way Tomo."

"Look, I don't know. I don't know where to start. Please can't you ask questions, I thought that's what you guys did?" Tomo looked exasperated. Misako sighed and took out her notebook.

"Alright, but this time you have to answer ok. Honestly." Tomo nodded in agreement. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Today, I had ramen for lunch."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"No"

"Will you eat dinner?"

Tomo paused before answering, "Probably not."

"When was the last time you had breakfast?"

"I don't know."

"How much caffeine do you consume a day." Misako asked as she jotted down the answers.

"I would say… too much." Tomo replied sheepishly. Misako chuckled, "Don't worry I'm probably in the same boat. Ball park figure?"

"Six, seven coffee's a day."

"Mmmmm"

"You're not going to tell me to cut back?"

"I think you know the answer to that question. If it's any consolation, I'm four to five." Misako smiled.

"You're human too then." Tomo smiled back.

"How often do you talk to your parents?" Misako continued on.

"My mother died when I was four."

"I'm sorry." Misako replied genuinely. Tomo nodded acceptance and paused again while she thought about the answer.

"I haven't talked to my father for months. I don't really know why. I should call him." Tomo replied mainly to herself. Misako wrote some more before putting her pen down. She looked Tomo square in the eyes.

"And how's your sex life?"

"What? Um, how is that relevant?"

"It might be it may not be. I won't know until you answer." Misako replied nonchalant. Tomo was sure she was playing with her.

"It's…active. It's fine." She answered nervously.

"And how often is 'active'?"

Tomo looked down, ringing her fingers together. "Maybe one or two times a week?"

"And is it just Kenji Nakamura, or are there other partners?" Tomo snapped her head up.

"How did…"

"Its common knowledge Nakamura and you are, together."

Tomo let out a strained laugh. "We're not together."

"So you're just having sex?" Tomo was amazed that Misako could ask these questions completely objectively without any emotion.

"Um…uh…. No, well… I mean yes. We are sleeping together, I… I don't know what to call it."

"What do you mean?"

"He's changed recently. He feels different, there's something else. I don't know how to describe it."

"Has it crossed your mind that he might care about you?"

"Kenji" Tomo laughed, "Kenji doesn't care about anyone but himself."

"I'd think you would be surprised." "Yeah I doubt it."

"Is he any good?"

"What? Seriously how on earth is this relevant?" Tomo questioned, her eyebrows burrowing not understanding why Misako needed this information.

"Do you want off desk duty or not?" Misako raised her eyebrows with superiority.

"Is that a threat? Or do you just want information on Kenji for yourself? He goes for anything with legs." Tomo backed up defensively.

"I'm recently married and my sex life is more than fine. Five times a week in fact. But thank you for the consideration"

"I didn't need to know that."

Misako laughed. "Remember Tomo, this is confidential. What you say here is just between us. Go on." she continued her questioning. Tomo sighed in resignation.

"Yes." She answered, thinking about the way his tongue moved along her chest, and how his hands followed her body to settle on her hips. "He is."

She thought about the pleasure his mouth gave her, how he'd moan his release into her neck and the way he'd whisper in her ear when it was all over. He'd called her beautiful.

"He's the best I've ever had."

"And how often do you dream?" Misako continued her line of questioning as per normal.

"Um…often." Tomo replied, caught off guard with the line of questioning.

"Do you have nightmares? Tomo didn't reply.

"You've just told me about your sex life, you can tell me about your dreams."

Tomo nodded. "Yes."

"What are they about?"

"The shooting." Tomo replied matter of fact.

"How often do you have these nightmares?"

"Once or twice a week I think?" Tomo looked up at Misako and saw that the other woman didn't believe her.

"Every time I dream." Tomo acknowledged.

"What about the other nights?"

A realisation dropped.

"I drink."

"Drink to excess?" Misako asked and Tomo nodded.

"I drink til I blackout and then I don't dream. I just wake like nothing happened, for a split second it's like nothing happened. So I do it again, and again. It's almost wonderful." Tomo admitted, feeling something she couldn't pin.

Misako nodded, not replying. She looked at the clock.

"I think that's enough for today, you need to get dispatch if I understand correctly." Tomo took deep breath and nodded. She stood up and picked her keys up off the couch.

"I have an opening four o'clock on Monday. I'll see you then." Misako said not giving Tomo and option to reply. Tomo felt relieved. "Ok." Tomo made her way towards the door before turning back to Misako.

"I see what you did there." She smirked.

Misako just laughed.


End file.
